I wouldn't have done that
by GothicGillian
Summary: One girl keeps flirting with Beck. She gets murdered and because of this everyone suspects Jade. This is my first story,so it won't be brilliant. Bade, Cabbie and Tandre. Self-harm is included and some other things like that. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any songs I put in this story
1. Chapter One

It happened one week ago. And they all believe it was me.

This girl,Amy I though her name was, was flirting with Beck. She had been for about a week. Nothing would put her off. Not Beck's pleading, or Cat telling her time and time again about his girlfriend, not even my glares or threats. This was unusual. Girls wouldn't usually come 40 miles within range of Beck after I had dealt with them.

But I wouldn't have done this.

One week ago, I had been hanging out with Beck in his RV, and then gone home. At home I was greeted by my little brother, Sonny, with a hug. I let him hold on to me for about five seconds before I shook him off. And then I went up to his room to distract him from the chaos that was happening downstairs from my mother.

I wasn't where they said I was.


	2. Chapter Two

I had tried to be tolerable of Amy, I really had. Beck had made me promise. "Jade,maybe if you leave her be, she'll go away". So I did. But what made me change my mind was when Amy tried to kiss Beck right in front of me. I slapped that bitch right there and then and clenched my scissors tightly in my hand. Beck had to carry me away, while I was screaming obscenities. Cat said to me that she had never seen me so livid and I think she may be right.

But I still didn't do it.


	3. Chapter Three

I walked to school with Beck that morning,one week ago. I remember every detail precisely, he had one arm around me, I had a cup of coffee in one hand, my head was resting on his shoulder and he was just laughing at the remark that I had just made about the jogger in front of us. I was just taking a sip of coffee and letting the aroma waft over me, when Beck stopped short jolting the coffee out of my mouth. I was about to snap at him when I looked around Hollywood Arts. Police cars everywhere. Police tape. Worried looks of students and teachers alike. I could see Vega, Andre and Robbie stood over in a corner, all of them frowning.

"Beck...do you know what's going no?"

"No...babe I really don't" His grip had tightened on my shoulder slightly, I noticed. Cat raced over to us, fear and the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"Cat what happened?" I asked her. The little red-head's eyes widened as she cried

"Oh Jadey! Someone's been murdered!"


	4. Chapter Four

Cat's words crashed into me. Someone murdered. At Hollywood Arts. I could here Beck asking Cat questions, to which she was no help, but my whole body just seemed numb. Memories, horrible memories threatened to overwhelm me. This wasn't the Jade everyone knew.

"Jadey?"

Cat asked tentatively, breaking me out of my daze. Shaking my head to get rid of all the thoughts I had left buried for years, I replied

"I was just wondering where Sikowitz was"

He would know what was going on, all of the students knew how much of a gossip he was,how he couldn't stay out in the cold for long, and if there was worth knowing then he would know it.

"Over there" Beck nodded

"And coming towards us now"

He added. Sikowitz rushed over to us,furtively sucking the milk out of a coconut. I rolled my eyes at that, it seemed he couldn't live with out that drink, just like me and coffee.

"Sikowitz!" Cat squeaked.

"Do you know anything about the murder?"

She asked fearfully in a hushed tone. I snuggled into Beck's should more, hoping for Sikowitz to say that it was fine and that one student had decided to play a prank on the whole school, and we could all go and head back to class. Before Sikowitz could speak, Vega and all the others hurried over.

"Do you guys know anything else about this?"

Tori asked, I glared at her.

"Shut up Vega. Sikowitz is about to tell us now".

The whole gang looked now even more interested and intrigued,some even hopeful. Sikowitz took a deep breath.

"Well I spoke to the chief investigator and he said that"

He paused, sucking more milk out of the coconut. I narrowed my eyes at him and tapped my foot impatiently.

"It's true there's been a murder"

Everyone's eyes widened and Beck's other arm wrapped around me protectively.

"And there was a girl murdered, Amy Beloved"

The whole gang gasped and my grip tightened on Beck's arm.

"And the last person seen with her... was you Jade"


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Two or three chapters today,since I kept you on a massive cliffhanger! Enjoy!**

The whole world seemed to crash down around me. I,Jadelyn Elizabeth West, was the apparent murderer of Amy Beloved.

"Oh my god Jadey,you didn't did you?" Cat cried.

I just stood there, my skin now porcelain white and eyes wide.

"Of course she didn't" Beck said his voice wavering slightly

"Did you babe?"

I could see the doubt in their eyes,and in Tori's and Robbie's there was fear. Now looking around, I could see that people were either giving me dirty tear filled looks or looks that were filled with absolute terror,and not the terror they usually had. The whole truth seemed to sink in. Everyone knew how much I hated Amy,and maybe even enough to kill her.

But I didn't do it.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: In this chapter,quite a lot of Bade fluff ;-) Just to warn you. Thanks for all the amazing reviews people!**

A few days later, we were aloud back in school. I was in the car with Beck,and he was driving. There was an unusual and slightly uncomfortable silence in the car. I was shaking,and when we were just outside Hollywood Arts,Beck turned to face me. He took my hand in his calming the tremors.

"Oh Jade..."

Beck whispered,tucking a stand of my black hair behind my ear, his chocolate brown eyes soft.

"Beck you don't have to walk in with me-"

Beck stopped me short with a quick peck on the lips.

"Shh Jade it wasn't you,I know that. I'm your boyfriend of course I am going to walk in with you"

I relaxed,ignoring the tiny voice screaming,and taunting in my head _He doesn't believe you! He doesn't believe you! _That voice had always been there. Beck climbed out of the car and walked round to the other side. Opening my door,and helping me out,he enveloped me into a hug, whispering in my ear.

"It'll be okay Jade. I love you,just remember that"

And then he let go,and we walked into school hand in hand,fearless.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thanks to all the amazing reviews! Love you guys so much! Especially BadeFan4ever22.**

**Enjoy x**

I heard the whispers before the door even opened. My grip tightened on Beck's hand,thinking if I let go then he would drift away from me. MURDERER! Their eyes screamed. I made my face a mask,blocking them all out, it wasn't that hard as I had been doing that most of my life. The only person who really saw my true feelings was Beck and sometimes Cat. Me and Beck,we were closer than most couples. He was my best friend,my protector and my boyfriend. People seemed to step out of the way as we walked down the corridor. I felt horrible and thankful towards Beck. My tough exterior would have crumbled away leaving a broken and vulnerable Jade West,if he hadn't been there. They all had the same assumption. That is was me.

But I didn't do it.


	8. Chapter Eight

I made it to lunch. Me and Beck walked over to the usual table at the Asphalt Cafe. I was surprised to see the usual gang there. I shot Beck a look,wondering if he had made them sit with us, but he just shrugged. Vega looked slightly worried (and at that I his my smile) but Cat greeted me with a massive grin,and stood up and wrapped her arms around me but I shook her off. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but she should know the only person I hug in public was Beck.

"Hey Jade,hey man"

Andre was the one who spoke first,breaking the tension between us all. I had always liked Andre,and we were quite close. I had seen all the stolen looked he and Tori sometimes shared,and knew that they both liked each other. All I'm saying is that if they every end up together,Vega must treat him right or I swear...

My train of thought was cut off by Beck,gently but firmly pulling me down to sit next to him. Cat sidled up to me while Robbie asked quietly

"How has it been?"

I stared at the burrito in front of me,should I lie?

"Okay"

I decided on,okay was an understatement. Today had been hell. Beck shot me an incredulous look,but I just brushed it away. Tori wrinkled up her nose

"Really?Because we all thought it was going to be-"

She was cut off by Andre shushing her. I took a bite of my burrito,and a sip of coffee. The whole gang followed suit. Trina walked past belting out off key

"We are never ever ever getting back to-"

She cut off looking down at me,resting her hand on my arm. One glare and a shake of my shoulder made her take the hand right off of my shoulder.

"What Trina?"

I asked irritably.

"I just wanted to say that everyone is talking about you-but not in a good way"

She went off carrying on singing. I winced,at her singing, just to cover up the fact that EVERYONE thought it was me. And I wondered if my friends were starting to believe them.

**A/N: I don't own 'We are Never Ever Getting Back Together' either.**


	9. Chapter Nine

They all left,one by one, just as I predicted they would. Tori first,then with some prompting to go after her Andre. The day after it was Robbie. I had never been that close to Robbie or Tori,so it hadn't mattered that much or that's what I told myself,so I would be fine. After,Robbie I forced Cat to leave. I didn't need my crap to bring her down. She left reluctantly but she did leave eventually. And then there were two. Me and Beck stuck together like glue. But then...

Beck's parents told him that there was the annual Oliver family reunion,and they were all going up to his aunt's in Canada. He fought,he begged,he bargained,he tried everything. But his parents had made up theirs mind's and there was nothing he or I could do to change it. It sucked but I could manage it. Beck left on the Saturday,and they were going for two weeks. Beck promised to phone, text and video chat every night, and I believed him. But on Monday,it was hell. Hardly anyone had the guts to say anything to my face. A few did,but they were sent running with my death glare. I walked home it the rain,head phones blaring trying to numb the pain. Then one song really struck a chord in me,one that I could really relate to -Whisper by Evanescence. And the line they just got me:

"I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away"

"This truth drives me into madness"

"Don't turn away,don't give into the pain"

_Maybe I can do it,will the pain away _I thought bitterly. I unlocked the door,glancing at the cheery note on the side from my mother **I'm out for the night,Sonny's staying the night with your Dad. Love you x**

"Place to myself,huh?"

I murmured to myself. Wandering to my bedroom, I dumped my bag on my bed and looked around my room. Pictures of me and Beck,juts Beck,me and Cat, the whole gang, I smiled in spite of myself. _The good old days_. I glanced at my phone, Beck wouldn't call for another two more hours. I tried willing all the emptiness and pain away but it just wouldn't work. The I had an idea how to,I reached towards my side table and pulled out a...

**A/N: I don't own the song Whisper (though I encourage you to listen to it,as it's amazing). Will write soon x**


	10. Chapter Ten

-_Flashback-_

I guess it was official. There was no more Beck and Jade. No more _us. _Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared blankly at the ceiling above my head, it had a long crack down it that I had never noticed before. Regret, pain, fear, sorrow, depression and just a dull ache where my heart used to be. I couldn't talk to Cat about this. She wouldn't understand. No one did.

Something seemed to pull me towards my side-draw, and I pulled it open. Usual stuff was in there, makeup, snow globe of the 'world's best haunted house' (it really wasn't), pictures of my childhood, friends, family and a large pocket knife. I picked each object up, a ghost of a smile on my face. Pulling out the pocket knife, I nicked my thumb. A single drop of blood rolled down the side of my thumb and gave me an idea. I had heard cutting could give you a release that nothing else could. _Why not? _I thought to myself. _It wouldn't hurt to try_

I stared at the knife for a long time. No one understands. I chanted that in my head. _You're not worth anything _the little voice in my head screamed at me and I believed it. Uncovering my left arm and removing all my bracelets I readied myself,_ You're worthless!_ The voice screamed _Worthless!_ I brought the knife on it every time it screamed worthless. Red blood oozed everywhere, turning the bed sheets crimson. _This is what you deserve! _The voice screamed. I was chocking back sobs by the time I finished. My arm was a mess but I carefully cleaned the knife and set it back in the draw. I watched the blood run and froze as my mother yelled upstairs.

"Jade! Cat's here to see you! And she's coming up stairs now!"

_Shit!_ I panicked. Trying to cover up everything, my arms, the blood, the sheets. I thought I had covered everything up when Cat bounced in.

"Hi Jadey! How are you? I'm having a really good day and Robbie said-"

I cut her off.

"Me and Beck broke up"

I said numbly. Cat gasped and flopped down on the next to me.

"Oh my god Jadey! I'm so sorry!"

She threw her arms around me, and I cried out.

"Jadey?"

Cat asked letting go of me.

"It was nothing, Cat just ignore it"

She didn't though, Cat made a quick grab at my sleeve and yanked it up. She gasped and looked up at me. I grimaced, hoping she would let it go. But instead in a hushed tone she asked me one question.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter Cat, I just did it because I was feeling a little sad, and it made me feel better"

Cat didn't reply, just slowly helped me up taking me to my en-suite bathroom. She washed away the blood, not acting at all like her usual Cat self. All over my arms were angry pink wounds. She left me there and uncovered my bed. I gasped when the sheets got uncovered, not her. Cat wiped the blood off the floor and cleared everything away. Tears were streaming down my face at this point.

When Cat was finished, she wiped off my tears and guided me to my bed, helped me and tucked me in. She sat down on the edge of my bed, didn't say anything just started to sing, substituting some of the words.

"Jade, it's turned so cold,

Jade, it's past your bedtime,

You've played the day away and soon it will be night

Come to me, Jade, the light is fading"

I smiled and joined in.

"Don't you see the evening star appearing?  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.

Hurry near, another day is dying  
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning"

By the time we finished, tears were streaming down out faces.

"Jadey"

"Shh…Cat"

"Don't do it again"

"I promise….I'll try"


	11. Chapter Eleven

My heart was racing. That was three years go._ Maybe I shouldn't... _I contemplated whilst twiddling the knife I had pulled out. _You'll feel better_ the little voice whispered. I nibbled my lip, my thoughts in a whirl. _Just try it_ the voice encouraged, but it's voice changed to a sneer _Or are you a total wimp? Are you a pathetic unloved nobody? _Tears sprang to my eyes and my grip tightened on the engraved handle. I slashed my wrist over and over.

_-Flashback-_

Rad haze. Blood everywhere. Intense pain. Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. _Yes!Yes! Yes! Keep on doing it! _The voice whispered.

_-End of Flashback-_

I was sobbing hysterically, black mascara everywhere. I threw the knife across the room and curled up in my bed. _You shouldn't have _I thought disgustedly. _Beck and Cat will kill you. _I frowned, feeling the voice poke around in the corner of my mind as it reminded me _Beck is in Canada and you sent Cat away..._ I fell asleep on that thought.

The next day, the day after and the day after that just blurred into one. Dirty looks, lonesome lunches, boring lessons, teachers creeping around me like a ticking bomb, waiting for the police to say something. I had wondered why they hadn't sooner. I just shrugged it off. Mom had decided to stay away for the next week or so, and my brother stayed at my dad's. Somehow, Sonny seemed to get on with that unloving leech he calls 'Dad', I don't. He just doesn't get that I need to preform. He thinks anyone who wants to pursue a career in preforming art is an 'irresponsible crime to society'.

_Who cares what he thinks! _I tell myself every time. But for some reason I do. When he left my mother, after the incident, I swore never to listen to anyone's opinion's but my own. Soon after he left us, I joined Hollywood Arts and my life changed, for the better I hope.

When I got home, I chatted to Beck and for some unknown reason, after I finished up the call, I decided to check out my Slap profile. I almost instantly regretted it. So many posts on how much they hated me. _You don't care, you don't care, you don't care _I chanted to myself as I scrolled through the comments. Some comments were about my weight, which I had never really thought about before. I looked down at myself. _They're right_ the voice cackled _Look at all that fat! _My whole body seemed to morph in front of my eyes in to one giant fat blob.

That's when I decided. Time to go on a diet.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! Its spring break now so it might be a tiny bit longer for the next chapter but who know! Thanks so much for the fantastic reviews!x **

The next day, I felt like everyone was staring at me. The voice snickered _Yep, they're all looking at how fat you are! _I could feel tears gathering in my eyes, but I blinked them quickly away, not wanting everyone to know how I was feeling. I would _**not**_ let them think I was pathetic, or attention seeking. I didn't want their pity, or sympathetic looks. I suddenly regretted having that muffin this morning. I could feel it churning around in my stomach. I started to panic, if that muffin was digested anymore, then those calories would be embedded in my system forever. I shot out of the classroom like a rocket, leaving the teacher and rest of the class in shock. I burst into the Hollywood Arts girls bathroom, and into a cubicle. _Just do it_ I told myself sternly. _Quickly! _The voice added as a pair of footsteps ran down the hall. I shoved two fingers down my throat, hating the feeling, and threw up the context of my stomach. Hearing the bathroom door open, I clamped my lips together to stop myself from sobbing out loud. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and flushed the toilet. Grabbing a piece of gum out of my bag, I opened the door to see Cat waiting outside for me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I need supervision?"

I asked her sarcastically. She chewed her lip anxiously as she answered.

"You rushed out of there so quick and... I thought something was really wrong"

Cat said her voice hushed. I softened seeing that she really was afraid and had actually cared about me. I came over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry for snapping"

I whispered.

"You're really okay?"

I nodded and looked in the mirror, seeing my make-up was smudged. Cat giggled.

"Think you need to fix that"

She grinned, I had missed that grin. I let go of her, sat down on the side of the washbasin and quickly kicked off my combat boots.

"Skip the rest of class?"

I asked her. Cat wrinkled up her nose.

"It'll be fun! C'mon it'll be just like old times"

She grinned at that and hopped up next to me, kicking off her cherry red pumps. We chatted for the rest of the lesson, and in to the next. Cat told me all about her and Robbie, about how well it was going between them. I had been fixing my make-up the whole time, and stopped applying eyeliner to face her.

"You should ask him out!"

I shoved her knee gently with my foot, grinning. She turned crimson at that.

"Really?"

Cat squeaked. I nodded seriously.

"Yeah, do it tonight!"

I encouraged.

"If you're sure... I'll do it"

I squealed excitedly and hugged her tightly.

Later, at lunch, I sat there picking at my salad and thinking about how great a couple Cat and Robbie were going to be. The voice laughed _And that leaves little fat Jade. __**I have got Beck! **_I reminded myself _And where's he gone? He left you all alone, to let them arrest you and send you to- _I cut it off by yelling out loud

"It wasn't me!"

My eyes widened as I realized that I had just snapped at thin air. _Run!_ My heart screamed, so I did. Murmurs of:

"Freak," or "Weirdo," and "She'll be in the slammer soon...Or the mental hospital!"

Needless to say, I spent the rest of the day in the janitor's closet. Cat tried to get me out, then Andre and then a few of the teachers but I wouldn't budge. Cat just ended up telling everyone that I had gone home ill. I curled up in the corner and cried.


	13. Chapter Thirteen Authors Note READ!

**Okay I'm so sorry guys but I don't know whether I'll be able to upload this week! **

**I'm having a French Exchange girl live with me for a week, so I doubt I'll be able to upload a chapter. On the 15th (new episode of Victorious Crazy Ponnie if you live in the UK) I will upload an extra long chapter for you guys. After the 15th, I will upload one every Monday, and hopefully the upcoming two chapter are going to be the longest yet. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, you're all amazing and you rock! **

**Please review when the chapters come up,**

**Love always,**

**CupcakeBabe xx**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Just a quick note. If you hate depressing things: THIS CHAPTER ISN'T FOR YOU! Well y'know the whole story isn't sunny days but you know. To all my fans I love you each so much! And a special shout out to CatValentineFan1 who had an amazing idea about this chapter. Love you and enjoy xxx**

I climbed out of the small window in the janitor's closet. It's well hidden. I'm probably the only one who knows where it is. My face felt completely vulnerable, I had taken off all the make-up and piercings I usually had on just so no one would recognize me. Landing on the ground, I straightened up and dashed for it. When I was nearly at home, I released a breath and slowed down. I suddenly froze, feeling my blood boil as a sugar sweet voice said just behind me.

"Where you going Psycho?"

I turned around to see Amy's older sister, Avril, queen bee of Hollywood Ats and her two cronies (Perrie and Ridley).

"Home"

I tried to get some of my old growl back, but I couldn't. I just sounded defeated.

"Seen the video yet?"

Ridley sneered. I frowned.

"Obviously not!"

Perrie snorted.

"Otherwise she wouldn't be able to walk around the streets with the embarrassment!"

She laughed at her own joke.

"You make less that no sense"

Avril sniffed and turned back to me. I came to my senses then.

"Look I'm sorry about you sister and-"

Avril's eyes lit up with pure rage.

"Say another word about my sister and I'll flay you, I'll kill you with your own scissors bitch"

I then just turned and ran, into my house and up the stairs, locking the door behind me. My heat was pounding, my breath becoming short as I reached for my laptop. _What video?_ I thought confused. I logged on to the Slap, saw the video and clicked play. The video started playing, tears filled my eyes as I watched them pick on every little thing about me. The last line was Avril in her snotty little voice saying

"If I were her I wouldn't even consider living"

She sneered. _Maybe she's right_ I thought to myself. _Mom tried to do it before... after Dad left. _I remembered Vega's song from 'The Big Showcase' on line- Just remember me. _I'll make them remember me_. _Film a video _the voice told me _and put it on the Slap._ I pulled my laptop closer, opened the web cam and clicked begin film. Taking a deep breath, I began

"Although I hate to say it, you've won. You've drove me into insanity. I cut my self. I may have become bulimic because of you. Because of you, I now don't see the point of talking... walking... or breathing. Cat, you were the best friend anyone could have had. I hope you and Robbie are happy together. Beck..."

My voice shook with emotion, tears pooled in my eyes.

"You're the most fantastic person I know. You were there for me in ways which no one else could get to me. You saved me... and I love you"

I looked right into the camera as I said.

"I didn't do it"

Every fiber in my being was shaking after I had clicked upload. Everyone would see that. _Sonny.. _the thought flashed in my mind._I'll leave him a note_ I decided. Hurrying downstairs,I grabbed a sheet of paper off the side and began to write.

**Dear Sonny,**

**Bro, your the best little brother anyone could ask for. I love you. You won't see me again, and I don't expect you to understand why I have to do this. But I love you. No matter what anyone ever tells you, I do. If anyone's ever mean to you at school, just say your Jade West's brother, they'll know what you mean and leave you alone. If they don't I give you permission to use my scissors.**

**I will always love you, my little sunbeam,**

**Love, **

**Jade**

**xxx 3 (P.S Don't tell anyone about this letter, don't want them thinking I'm soppy)**

A small smile crept up on my lips as I wrote, my little sunbeam. He had always hated that nickname. But he was my little ray of love and light in my dark world. Next, I wanted to leave a note for my mom. All I wrote was,**Sorry. I love you**. Running through the list in my head I thought _Just Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie left. _Sending a quick text to Robbie I typed **Take care of Cat, otherwise you're a dead man. **To Andre it was **Just ask out Vega, you both have feelings for each other. Thanks for being a great mate. When you're rich and famous, just remember me. **Walking upstairs to my bedroom, I grabbed a pills container. In my room, I sank down on my bed and typed to Cat **Don't try and stop me, bestie. Love you. **Beck was obviously the hardest but I managed to in the end**Keep the happy thoughts and remember me. I love you x** Swallowing a pill at a time, I lay back and closed my eyes. I thought of all the happy, actual not fake happy, times in my life. Meeting Cat, watching and crying with Cat at Les Miserables, mine and Beck's first kiss, my first produced play, my little brother, the first song I wrote, learning to play the guitar correctly. Feeling like I was in a bubble of happiness that I didn't want to be popped, I kept hold of those memories and drifted into a warm blackness.

**A/N: Please put in the review if you life the picture, made it myself :-)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen Cat's POV

_Cat's P.O.V_

I cannot believe Robbie agreed to go out with me! But he did, and he's walking home with me with his hand in mine to prove it. Robbie and I agreed our first date could be tonight in my room, working on our script that we had to do for Sikowitz's class. I looked over at Robbie, his eyes caught mine and at the same time we both grinned and then blushed. Looking away, I stifled a giggle, Robbie was so sweet! When we got to my house, I unlocked the door knowing my mom wouldn't be at home as she was taking my brother to the hospital for a 'check-up'. Closing behind Robbie, I felt a few butterflies in my stomach _Relax! _My giggled _It's just Robbie! _Feeling reassured, I tugged Robbie into the kitchen and grabbed two plastic cups and a mango. I had told Robbie about mine and Jade's favorite drink when she came over mine. It was a rainbow magic smoothie.

"Cover your eyes!"

I giggled.

"Why?"

Robbie smiled as he out his hands in front of his eyes.

"You're not aloud to know what's in mine and Jade's secret magic smoothie!"

"Okay,okay!"

He sighed, though I knew he didn't mind. Grabbing an apple, orange, banana, lime, lemon juice, sprinkles, a can of coke and a tub of vanilla ice cream I began. Putting the fruit in first in to the blender, chopped of course, I added the coke and lemon juice. Now my favourite part! Two scopes of ice cream were placed in and I let it start to blend as I hunted for my favourite straws. Just as the blender stopped whirring, I found them. They were rainbow with little blue unicorns up both sides. Tipping the rainbow mixtures into each up, I placed three dollops of ice cream on top and added the sprinkles. Placing the straws in, I told Robbie to open his eyes.

"Surprise!"

I grinned at his shocked expression.

"How did you-? Wow!"

"It's the rainbow magic smoothie!"

I grinned, hand him a cup. He took a sip, his face seeming to light up as he took a sip.

"Nice?"

I asked a giggle in my voice.

"Amazing! You came up with this?"

I nodded, adding,

"Jade as well. Do you want to take them upstairs and start on our script?"

Robbie agreed and we started up the stairs into my room. When I opened the door, I worried that he might think that I'm still babyish, my room was pink and covered with toys. Photo's of the gang were placed in random places all over the walls. But then I shook my head. _Robbie won't judge me! _I giggled to myself as I sat on one of the beanbags I had in my room. Robbie sank into a green one. I grabbed my pink laptop and logged into the Slap. Robbie shuffled his bean bag closer.

"Whatcha doing?"

He asked me curiously.

"Just checking the Slap"

I shrugged.

"Hey, Jade's posted a new video"

Robbie said pointing at the video. I clicked on it, and I saw Jade but not the Jade she showed to the world. It was the Jade that I had comforted when her mom had tried to kill herself. Robbie's phone beeped, mine a few seconds after. I frowned seeing it was from Jadey saying **Don't try and stop me, bestie. Love you **I wrinkled up my nose. Glancing over at Robbie, I asked him.

"What did you get?"

"Jade...saying take care of Cat otherwise you're a dead man. How about you?"

I told him what mine had said, and then opened a text from Beck, asking what Jade had meant by the message he had just got.

"Wait Cat, click play on the video"

Robbie said shakily. We watched as Jade poured her heart out, I didn't get it. So I turned to Robbie confused.

"What does she mean?"

He put a hand on my arm.

"Cat...I think Jade is going to kill herself"

I burst into tears, and watched the video twice more my heart breaking for my best friend. My brain wasn't functioning properly as I told Robbie about all the things Jade had been going through.

"I thought she was going to be able to handle it. She's always been so strong"

I sniffled into Robbie's shoulder, as he ran a hand through my red velvet colored hair. It was exactly what I needed right now, but we had to go and save Jade.

"We have to ignore her text"

I informed him.

"And go stop her"

I was out of his arms and pulling him up in seconds. I pulled him downstairs, out the door, locking the door behind me and into the street.

"Run?"

He asked me. I nodded and we took off in the direction of Jade's house. Grabbing the key out of the flower pot, I unlocked the door and bolted up the stairs leaving a bewildered Robbie behind. He followed me up the stairs two at a time. _What room would she be in?_ My brain screamed.

"Bedroom Cat, check the bedroom"

Robbie whispered in my ear. I burst through Jade's door, my eyes immediately drawn to a white wall covered in writing.

_Flashback_

I walked in to see Jade on a step ladder, a black permanent marker in hand.

"Hey Jadey"

"Oh hey Cat"

She said distractedly penning the final lines of something on her one white wall that was in her room.

"What are you doing?"

I asked her curiously.

"Writing lyrics that relate to my life"

I scanned the wall reading out different lyrics

"Forget about everything and runaway. Numb the pain till I am made of stone. I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living. I don't want to do anything but cry"

"Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, Fantine Les Mis, Alexx Calise"

Jade listed off her fingers.

_End of Flashback_

The only thing that was on the wall now were the whole lyrics of Cry by Alexx Calise. Glancing down at Jade, her face deathly pale and a bottle of pills in her hand. I wanted to hard to believe that she was sleeping. I was slightly aware of Robbie calling the hospital but I just sank down next to her and started singing

"Well I guess it's been a while  
Since I've seen the sunshine  
Since I have smiled  
And me, who's so well versed  
Is feeling so damn empty  
Is at a loss for words  
Forgot what it's like  
To just to feel okay  
I'm praying for the day  
When there is no more rain

And I don't wanna do anything but cry  
Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry

Well I hardly feel alive  
I'm going through the motions  
But I don't feel like trying  
The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day  
I wish that I could crawl inside  
Hide away

And I don't wanna do anything but cry  
Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry

Oh, I'm so low  
I'm almost to the bottom  
And oh, nowhere to go  
Even my soul has left my body

Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry  
Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry  
And I don't wanna do anything but cry  
And I don't wanna do anything but cry"

Tears were streaming down my face and one landed on Jade's check.

"Ambulance will be here soon"

Robbie informed me quietly. Just as he said that, sirens echoed down the street, and Robbie ran down the stairs to let them in. I planted a kiss on my best friends freezing cheek. The doctors and nurses grabbed Jade and I watched them carry my poor sick best friend.

"Bye Jade"

I whispered.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Beck's P.O.V_

Speeding down the almost empty streets, I tried to get my head round it all. A hysterical Cat had called me two hours ago, sobbing her heart out down the phone and saying almost unrecognizable words. When I had finally got her to calm down, I couldn't believe it. My Jade, my dark, viscous, Gothic princess had tried to end her life. She used to get taunted about it, but the rumors about her self-harming were just that, rumors. I just couldn't help feeling this was my fault, if only I had been there for her. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as I turned the corner and saw a bright white hospital, like a beacon on a dark night like this. I had been driving for two straight hours, and I was exhausted but I wouldn't rest until I saw Jade. Parking the car and slamming the door, I rushed through the large automatic doors over to the girl at the desk.

"Jade, I mean Jade West"

I said breathlessly to the girl. She batted her spider like eyelashes at me before replying

"Second floor, room 13"

"Thanks"

I tried to summon up a smile, but I just couldn't. Running up the stairs two at a time, I reached the second floor to see Cat asleep on Robbie's chest. I nodded hello at him, but made a beeline for room 13. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and rushed to my girlfriend's side.

_Robbie's P.O.V_

I glanced down at Cat, her face looking like an angel. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Beck was feeling right now. If Cat tried to hurt herself, or something hurt Cat then I would lose it. She was so precious. The residual of tears were resting on her cheeks, wiping them off I grimaces remembering how much she had been sobbing when we walked into room 13. We had been told not to see Jade until after they had operated on her. The had tried to save her but now, the doctors had informed me, it was up to fate. It was heart-wrenching to see all the tubes hooked up to Jade. Cat had screamed at the nurse on duty to make Jade better, to do anything they could just so her best friend would wake up. At least Cat was resting now, her sleep not trouble. She stirred, looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Is Jadey up yet?"

She whispered. I shook my head sadly, her face crumpling up.

"Beck's here now though"

She seemed to brighten slightly at that and stood.

"Let's go see her"

Cat whispered. I nodded and walked over to the door, pausing when I heard crying from the inside. I stopped her at the door, listening even though I felt as though I was intruding.

"Jade"

Beck swallowed, I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Please come back to me. I need you. Just do anything, move a finger, blink. Anything. I love you. You're the most beautiful girl on the planet and without you I'll be lost and broken. Baby, please come back to me"

He dissolved into tears and I slowly lead Cat away.

_Cat's P.O.V_

I didn't think anything could break Beck. He always seemed to be the rock in our group, but now... He was unreachable. I could understand why though. Jade may have been mean, sarcastic, cruel and horrible to the rest of the world but me and Beck were the only ones who saw the softer, kinder, sweeter version of Jade. All these 'If only 's kept running through my head. _If only I had really listened to Jade. If only I had not left when she told me to _and so many more. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 9:45 pm. I was so tired and I could see Robbie was to. But I didn't want to fall asleep again in case Jade woke up. Suddenly, my phone started ringing Jessie J's _Who's Laughing Now? _Filled the room and I looked down to see it was my mom who was calling. Picking it up, I calmed my mom's hysteric's. I knew why she was so worried, I hadn't left her note like I usually did when I left the house and when she got home, I wasn't there. I then dissolved into tears and filled her in on what had happened to Jade, and told her that I was spending the night in the hospital. Reluctantly, she agreed. I hated doing this to her but I had to be there for Jade. After I got off the phone, Robbie asked me

"Should we call Jade's parents?"

I shrugged. I had never understood her relationship with her parents. My mom and I got on great but Jade's dad did scare me and Jade's mom had tried to kill herself but her little brother, Sonny, was so sweet! He even called me Kitty because he was only 6 years old. Jade has said that Sonny was staying with her dad at the minute anyway, as her mom was out of town.

"I don't think so"

I told him, and explained vaguely about Jade's parents. I wasn't my story to tell, I told Robbie. I had hardly been able to get it out of Jade, and obviously Beck must know. But Robbie... I don't know how Jade would feel about that. I wondered if we should tell the rest of the gang but then decided against it. Jade wouldn't want anyone seeing her like this, least of all Tori. I just hoped Jade woke up soon.

_Jade's P.O.V_

It's weird. I can't tell if I'm dead or not as I don't know what being 'dead' feels like. At the moment I just seem to be in warm blackness. I can sometimes here voices of people, so I must be in a hospital. I wish they hadn't brought me in here, it makes me think of Mom and then I think if I remember stuff then I am going to wake up. I don't want to wake up, it's peaceful here. Sometimes I get flashbacks of my past and then I'll just sink back into blackness. I can here someone now, sobbing and just saying my name over and over again. This is why I didn't want to be here. If I'm dead, then people will get over me quickly. But here... it's just unknown if I'm dead or alive. I wonder who brought me in her. It couldn't have been Cat or Beck. They didn't know anything. Sonny was at my dad's and Mom was in New York. So who could it have been?


	17. Chapter Seventeen Authors Note!

**Hey guys,**

**I will have to update on Wednesday this week, as I have a lot of stuff going on in my life :-( I'm so sorry and please don't hate me for it! Thanks to everyone who's been an AMAZING fan! I love you guys,**

**CupcakeBabe **


	18. Chapter Eightteen

**Sorry it's late and slightly short, longer next time I promise! Review please, love y'all ;-) xxx**

_Cat's P.O.V_

Why won't she just wake up? I want to scream at Jade and beg her to wake up but I know she won't. Sitting by her bedside, I wonder if she'll ever wake up but I dismissed that thought as quickly as it came into my head. I couldn't afford to think like that. Jade had been in her coma like stage for two days now and I could see in the doctors eyes they didn't think that she would last long. Me, Beck and Robbie had taken the rest of the week off school, convincing out parents (just) that we had to stay with Jade. Mom had told me that she understood what I was going through. My brother has this condition and when he was really really little, it took a turn for the worst. He was out for weeks, on a life support system, and on week 3 the doctors had wanted to pull the plug on him. My mom battled them for most of that week and finally they agreed not to. Two weeks later my brother woke up. That's what I'll do for Jade, I'll forbid them from stopping her heart. All this talk about life support systems makes me remember when Tori made a doctor hook Rex up to a life support system and then a big man took me to a special room. Jade threw a hissy fit when she found out where they put me but I thought it was fun! I got to be cube fist man and then I had to scratch my nose with my foot. But remembering Jade alive, well at least awake, makes me want to cry. I'm so so so scared that she won't wake up. I watch the beeping of Jade's heart and slowly fall asleep on an uncomfortable chair.

_Beck's P.O.V_

A doctor came in a few minutes ago, explaining the situation to me. I hated what he had to say.

"I don't think that this you lady-"

I stopped him short

"Jade"

"...Jade"

He acknowledged

"Will make it if she doesn't wake up soon Mr Oliver. We can't keep her on the life support system much longer Mr Oliver. If she's stuck in this condition then she won't come through"

"Jade's a fighter, she won't give up on coming back to me. I promise"

"Mr Oliver, she tried to kill herself and if she doesn't want to wake up, which evidently she doesn't, then she won't"

The doctor said firmly and then left. I was determined not to believe him, Jade would come back to me. I just knew she would.

_Robbie's P.O.V_

Even though I knew that Jade would not want me to be there, I had to be there for Cat. I watched her fall asleep in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair. She looked exhausted, her usual glow seemed dimmed, her face without make up and her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. It broke my heat. Beck didn't look any better, and neither did I, I suppose. This whole episode was taking a major toll on all of us. Tori and Andre had tried to contact us numerous times. Every time we just had to block the call. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket and I took it out in to the hall. It was Tori. Picking it up with a sigh, I answered

"Hello?"

The relief in Tori's tone was evident when she replied, none of us had answered their phone calls in two days.

"Robbie! I can't believe you actually answered! Where are you guys and Jade? You haven't been in school for two days"

"Tori...keep this between you and Andre but Jade tried to kill herself. She's on life support right now."

I informed her and then hung up. Walking back into the room, I crashed on a chair and just stared at the machines

"Let her wake up soon"

I whispered

"Please"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_Jade's P.O.V_

I'm starting to wonder whether I am really dead. I mean how many crappy movies have they made where the main character doesn't know that they are dead but really they are? Eurgh what if I am really dead? That would be really weird and kind of disturbing. I almost want to live now, I mean I know I know I wanted all the stares and whispers to stop and I though ending my life would be the best way but... what if I am wrong? What if I just wrecked all my chances? And the lives of the loved ones around me? I can hear sobbing now and it's heart wrenching. But I thought that ending my life would mean that I would feel at peace, or at least a little more relaxed then I am right now. But if I'm not dead then where the hell am I? I'm just lingering! Freaky... This is all to weird for me, there are some people out there who've had 'near-death experiences' but this is nothing like they've described. _I _can't even freaking describe it! I just heard a phone ring, probably Robbie's by the sound of it, followed by the sound of footsteps leaving the room. Must be taking the call outside. One of the weirdest things of all is that sometimes I see a light, not blinding but shimmering and I want to go towards it but then some memory always brings me back to myself. I feel as though I'm in the 1982 classic horror movie _Poltergeist_.Virtually everyone who's a fan of horror movies had seen it, it's the one with Heather O'Rourke's classic line "They're here". At the moment I feel like Carol-Anne, not dead but not quite alive either, but the main thing I remember at this moment is that if I want to get back then I mustn't go towards the light. I just heard the person who took a phone call outside, it must be Robbie you can tell by his footsteps, has now flopped down on a chair. Straining to hear as they whispered something to me, I knew there and then I must try to wake up and get back to Beck, Cat and the rest of the gang. But how? I imagined myself waking up and smiling up at all the tear-stained faces above me. I imagined myself getting up and hugging Cat, then kissing Beck and then awkwardly thanking Robbie. The more I imagined it, I felt a little less claustrophobic and a little more closer to the real world. I imagined waking up and whispering that everything would be okay. I imagined waking up, going to see Sonny and then taking him out on a brother-sister day trip and slowly but surely I came back to the real world.

_Cat's P.O.V_

Snapping out of my quick nap, I noticed Robbie walking back in. I shot him a quizzical look, none of us really left unless we needed to use the bathroom, so I guess that's where he had gone.

"Tori called and for once I picked up"

Robbie informed me. My frown deepened. I thought that we had an unspoken agreement not to contact or pick up any phone calls from anyone. Seeing my expression Robbie hurriedly explained.

"I just told her the basis of what happened and-"

Suddenly I shushed him and gestured to Jade

"I swear I just heard her breathe...on her own"

The three of us ran over to the hospital bed, me and Beck both grabbing one of Jade's hands. We all willed her to wake up, I was sure that I had heard her breathe. My eyes filled with tears as Jade's beautiful blue-green eyes opened and weakly she smiled at us.

"Jadey"

I whispered hardly believing my eyes. She was real and awake! Squeezing my hand, she whispered

"You didn't think I'd really leave you all behind did you? I'm sorry that I tried to kill myself... I really am but I just felt all the pressure and comments pushing down on me and I just thought that doing what I did would make it go away. But when it didn't I realized how much of a mess I made of your lives. So I fought back and was able to make it back to the two most important people in my life- and apparently Robbie"

She shot him a look but I just smiled at her,so happy that she was back. Beck then took her into his arms and gave her a long kiss. I turned away giving them privacy and I hugged Robbie tightly, sobbing happy tears. He stroked the back of my head and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I was so glad something was falling into place. I just hoped everything else would.

_Beck's P.O.V_

I just couldn't believe it. My Jade was back. I always believed that she would of course. Her and mine lips found each other quickly, mixing with our tears of joy. Cat had collapsed into Robbie's arms and everything seemed to be working out. Even though I knew that the serenity couldn't last long, it was nice to have it for now. I pulled away from Jade and gazed at her. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at me and asked

"What the hell are you doing?"

Smiling, I replied

"Looking at my beautiful girl. Jade if you try anything like that again, before you do call me. Please"

I planted another kiss on her lips to ensure my point.

"Okay"

She agreed and smiling back at me, I could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Kissing her gently, I pulled away hearing someone open the door. Then Tori opened the door.

_Tori's P.O.V_

Me and Andre, now a couple squeal!, made our way as fast as possible to see Jade after I had finished talking to Robbie. I needed to see the four of them. I hoped that Jade had woken up, and after making our way up the stairs and stopping outside room 13, I made a quick wish that Jade would be awake when I opened the door. Hearing sobbing inside, I braced myself for the worst. Opening up the door, I saw Cat in Robbie's arms and my heart broke a little. And then I looked a bit more around the room and saw Beck and Jade trying to swallow each other. They broke off and Jade glared at me. A huge grin spread across my face and I ran over to her bedside.

"You're awake!"

I gasped

"No shit, Sherlock"

Jade growled _Still the same old Jade _I thought. And then she seemed to almost frown at herself as if reprimanding herself on being mean to me. _Yeah right_ I had always hoped that we would become friends and maybe one day, we will.

_Jade's P.O.V_

I knew Vega would ruin this happy moment for me. She just has to storming in with her 'sparkly' personality. She's like one of those damn vampires in _Twilight. _But then I shook myself. If I acted mean to her (like always) then she could use it against me in the court case on the murder of Amy Beloved. Which I didn't do. But for the moment I'm just going to concentrate on the people around me. Even if some of them are extremely annoying. I tried to answer their questions as best I could. I tried the _Poltergeist _theory but only Beck had seen the movie and when I tried to watch it with Cat she got scared after the first ten minutes. So that didn't work. I really tried hard to describe it in the best detail I could, but there were things I still needed to figure out as well. Like what was the light? And how did I sometimes hear the outside world? Everyone in the group had a different perspective on what happened. Different opinions I guess. But will we ever know what really happened? Who knows. All I know right now is to be happy and embrace life with Beck and Cat.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: I don't know when I'll be able to next upload, I'm on holiday then France with school. I will update when I can x**

After two weeks of rehab, I was finally allowed back in school. I had to see Lane for an house everyday for a month, but other than that I was free. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back to school yet thought. What is somebody had seen the video I had uploaded? Cat said she had logged on to my account and deleted the video the same day I had uploaded it, but people still could have saw it. I'll just have to say it was an acting challenge I had set myself. And the reason, I'll have to say, I'd been gone for so long is that I'd gone on a last minute holiday with my family and when then started to ask more questions, I'll glare at them and say it was none of their business. I made this plan the night before, in Beck's R.V. He wasn't allowing me to spend much time on my own, as he was 'worried about my safety'. I love Beck loads, but I've felt slightly smothered since the accident. I'm glad he's stood next to me now, holding my hand as we walk through the school gates. Taking deep breaths to calm my hyperventilating ones, Beck looked over at me, his eyes asking if I'm ready. I nodded. Eventually, I would have to face school, and it looked like today was going to be that day.

Walking to the lockers, we got no attention drawn to us. Cat had joined us and had slipped her hand into mine. I knew she was slightly afraid for me and that was sweet, but I would be able to protect myself. Getting out some stuff from my locker, I shoved all the suicide notes to the back. I had considered it many a time, I had told Beck, but after writing the notes I had always stopped myself. I could foresee the trail of pain and hurt I was leaving behind.

"Sikowitz's class first"

Cat smiled at me and I nodded, forcing a tight-lipped smile onto my lips. _No one will ask questions. No one will ask questions. _I chanted to myself as I walked up to the classroom door. Cat went in first, followed by Beck and then with a few hand tugs, me. Nothing was different, apart from the fact that Tori and Andre were sat hand in hand next to each other. Cat made her way towards Robbie. Glancing back at me for confirmation, I mouthed of course and she grinned, sitting next to Robbie. Me and Beck settled in the corner, hoping not to be picked for anything. I personally just wanted to blend into the background. A hush fell on the classroom as Sikowitz walked in, sucking on a straw that was inserted into a coconut. I hid my smile as he jumped on to the stage at the front of the class. He was, no doubts, my favorite teacher. He was funny, eccentric and sure was sometimes annoying but he could always make class more interesting. I usually paid attention in his classes, but today I just rested my head on Beck's shoulder and thought about my family. I had been glad no one had told my mom, brother or dad about my 'accident'. They would have freaked out. Mom had called saying she was in Florida with some friends now, and my dad would be having Sonny for extra time, and that I would be welcome at his. I refused, I did not want to go to his house and-

"Jade"

I snapped out of my daydream as Sikowitz called my name.

"You will be in a drive-by acting exercise with Beck and Cat. Come up to the stage"

He motioned up towards the stage, and I got up followed by Beck and Cat. We waited on the stage for Sikowitz to give our scene.

"Beck and Jade, you will play a young married couple, with Cat as your daughter. She has been in a car-crash and it looks like she won't make it. You're in a hospital. And action"

_My god..._ This scene was going to be hard, my little brother had been in a car crash when he was very very small. Using those emotions, I got into character. Cat lay down, her eyes closed. Beck knelt next to her, taking one of her hands. I did the same.

"The doctor says she won't make it"

Beck started. I made tears fill my eyes, picturing my brother.

"No I refuse to believe it. Our daughter is a fighter! She can't...she won't!"

Tears fell down my face.

"I know but..."

He gestured to Cat, who virtually looked dead, and was struggling for breath.

"No...baby... Please don't leave me! Mommy and Daddy need you and love you very much, baby girl, if you wake up then we'll go and get ice cream. And Mommy and Daddy will take you wherever you want! Just don't leave us"

I broke down, fresh tears rolling down my face. Cat took her last breath, Beck rested his hand on my shoulder,

"She's gone"

He whispered. The whole class burst into applause, and I could hear some people choking up. Cat sat up, putting her arms around me neck, knowing how much that had meant to me.

"That was..."

Sikowitz cleared the emotion out of his voice

"That was some real acting skills...well done you three"

The rest of the day was uneventful, after lunch I had my hour with Lane. Beck dropped me off, giving me a quick goodbye kiss. I took a deep breath, and went it. Lane looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Jade, take a seat"

I did as he said, placing my bag next to me. I was slightly nervous but I was trying hard not to show it.

"Jade I have some news you won't like, but I have to tell you. Tomorrow, the police want to see you"


	21. Author's Note

Hi guys!

Well I am in France right now, down in Périgueux, so I am not able to update. But since you guys have been such loyal reader's I will let you in on what is going to happen in the next chapter. You will find out who the killer is, Jade will have to save somebody, the killer is not done killing and there will be a lot of suspence in the upcoming chapters! I must thank all my reviewer's including: victoriousjadefan, youdon'tknowme321, MrsTiffanyCullen84, LovingLizForever, Justacertainredhead, CatValentineFan1 and all the guests that come on here and review my story. I cannot believe the reception this story has gotten. I love all my reader's so much.

Keep on R&Ring! Love you,

GothicGillian (aka Eve)


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Thanks for waiting so long guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! I'm off ill today so really I am supposed to be asleep. But I decided to treat you guys to a much deserved chapter. This one is quite short but important. As always R&R. You guys are the best. God bless you. Love GothicGillian. **

_Jade's P.O.V_

_The police?! Oh shit…_My brain muttered _You'll be okay. You'll be okay. You haven't done anything wrong have you?_ I reminded myself. Taking a deep breath I replied

"Okay what time? And where? I don't want to have much attention drawn to me"

"Well of course. They will be at your house tomorrow at seven okay?"

I nodded, glancing down at my phone as it started to play _The Lucky One _by Taylor Swift. My dad had text saying he would drop Sonny off, just before I get home from school. I didn't really like Sonny being home alone but my dad said it would make him 'grow up'. I texted him back, saying it was fine. I did wonder why my dad was bringing him back now. My mom probably told him that she was coming home tonight, to make her seem like a 'better; parent. Well as far as parents go I did have some crap ones. Mom did try, she just wasn't able to really take care of me and Sonny. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Lane, and when I was done Beck was waiting outside for me. I greeted him with a small smile, I had wanted to be home quickly for Sonny but I was already 5 minutes late. The corridors were empty. I intertwined my fingers with Beck's as we walked down the corridor. He didn't ask about my session with Lane, for which I was glad about. I didn't want our relationship ruined because of my attempted suicide. I filled him in on the Sonny situation though, but told him to sleep round mine for the first few night, in case something went wrong. My brother did have a few issues, but I have looked after him all my life, Beck was just there for my emotional support. And I just didn't want to be alone while Sonny was asleep, I don't think I will be able to be alone for a while. I don't trust myself alone. Who knows what could happen. Climbing into Beck's car, I grabbed Beck's PearPod, unplugged it and replaced it with mine. Me and him always fight over which songs to play on the way home. I smiled to myself_ What to chose, what to chose_. They say that a girl's favourite song will tell you more than she ever will. The person who said that was damn right. I put on _Still Into You _by Paramore. This song fitted us perfectly. I started singing along as we left the car park. Beck joined in at the chorus. Beck is actually better at singing than people give him credit for. Everyone thinks he's just about acting, but he does have a decent voice. We could do a duet, maybe something like _Everything Has Changed \_by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. _Yeah...That could work _I though as we pulled up to the front of my house.

"I'll be back in a minute okay? I just want to pick up something from my R.V"

I nodded, kissed him then climbed out of his car. I walked up the garden path, and into the porch. The porch was the spot of mine and Beck's first kiss. I smiled happily at the memory. Letting myself in, I dropped my bag in the hallway and looked around the silent house. _Weird... Sonny's usually here to greet me.._ I thought. But the logical side of my brain pointed out that he could be asleep. My brother wasn't like that though, my searching became more frantic upstairs when all the rooms were empty. I ran downstairs to get my cellphone. Calling Beck's number, I paced up and down willing him to pick up. When he did, I frantically spoke down the phone

"Beck, Sonny's not here"

"Not here? What do you mean? I thought you said that-"

"I mean I've checked every room and my little brother isn't there. What if...what if...wha-"

"What is it Jade?"

I froze. My eyes were drawn to a piece of paper on the back door in scrawled writing it said. We have your brother, call the cops and he dies. Ring this number if you want him back. I whispered down the phone to Beck what the message said. And then right at the bottom it was signed. Avril.


End file.
